


owlson appreciation fic

by bipun



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Freeform, owlson needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: owlson needs more screentime. until we have that, i'll try to make up for it by writing a subpar fanfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. pumpkin spice latte

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i know this is late, but it's hard to come up with stuff to write abt a character that we don't know a lot about. honestly i think owlson deserves more screentime. (also i unironically simp for her now-)
> 
> rated teens and up for swearing and eventual references to drugs and alcohol.
> 
> of course, this first chapter is very short. i'm sorry.

The mayor of St. Canard took a sip of her coffee.  
She was currently at the local Starducks in the St. Canard mall, seemingly on a break. However, she didn't want to waste time. She had her laptop with her so she could do some work.

After a while, she was done working. She put the laptop in her bag and was about to leave.  
Unfortunately on the way to the exit, a grey parrot bumped into her. He spilt his pumpkin spice latte on her shirt, but seemed more concerned about the latte than the fact that he had spilt it on the actual damn mayor.

"Ugh! I had to wait for that pumpkin spice latte for like, 20 minutes!", he groaned in annoyance, picking up the cup from the floor.

Owlson didn't know what to say. She was seething.  
She hadn't met this guy before, but she was 99% sure it was Mark Beaks, CEO of Waddle, because of-fucking-course it was. She couldn't escape these obnoxious Duckburg billionaires, it seemed.

"You spilt coffee on me, and your concern is that you had to wait slightly longer than usual?!", Owlson asked, struggling to not snap.

Looking up from his phone, Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, do I know you?", he asked condescendingly.

The owl let out an exasparated sigh, then turned to leave.

"Wait!", the parrot exclaimed before the mayor could leave. "You're on Tik Tok, right?"

Owlson turned around, glaring at the either millenial or zoomer billionaire.

"I am the mayor of St. Canard, motherfucker.", she responded, her voice making her sound very authoritative.

Mark's eyes widened.

"Damn.", he said. "Poggers. So uh, your city is pretty cool. I have some ideas though, you-"

Owlson slammed the door in his face and left.


	2. bottle of vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owlson struggles with alcoholism (yep, for some reason i'm doing this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh, so if it isn't clear, i'm not writing from experience.  
> i'm sorry if this misrepresents the subject matter, i'm not good at writing serious stuff-
> 
> anywho this headcanon is kind of a thing in the discord server i'm in, though there it's more of a running gag or smthn bc i usually just rp that she's very horny and an alcoholic, and that she really needs therapy.
> 
> another short one-

Owlson felt her eyelids getting heavier with each blink.  
She checked the clock on her desk.   
8:30 PM.  
She could go home in half an hour.  
Finally...  
This job was of course way, WAY better than her previous jobs, obviously, but as the mayor of St. Canard, Owlson often felt exhausted.

Too tired to do anything productive, she felt tempted to drink. There was a bottle of liquor in the drawers. No one would know.

She had been sober for around half a year at this point. She was proud to have been sober for so long, but she still struggled.

Just as Owlson was about to take the bottle, she looked at the clock again.

9:00 PM.

"Thank god.", Owlson mumbled, getting up from her seat.

As she got up, she looked at the drawer. She stood there for five seconds, but then shook her head and left the room.

.

The mayor entered her apartment, still exhausted. She changed to her casual flannel and jeans, and managed to make a sandwich without falling asleep.

She noticed that she had a six-pack of beer in the fridge.  
It had become a habit for her to buy alcohol, but to not drink it, whenever she felt the urge to relapse. It wasn't a very healthy habit, but Zan felt like it was at least better than just straight up relapsing.

Part of her really wanted to see if the beer was still good, but fortunately she stopped herself.

"No. Bad alcoholic.", she scolded herself.

She walked over to the couch and lay down. She took a blanket and put it on her lap.

As Owlson watched TV, she felt even more tired. She fell asleep on the couch while half-watching the news.

.

The next morning, Owlson woke up around 6 AM. She got up, stretched, and changed clothes.

As she made breakfast, there was one thing she couldn't ignore. There was a bottle of vodka in the cupboards.

Not really thinking of the consequenses, Owlson took the bottle and chugged vodka.  
She sighed, then took a sip. It tasted awful, but she couldn't stop.  
She wished she could.


	3. an unwelcome visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glomgold shows up for no reason and is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but i hate how funny glomgold is as a character. owlson being annoyed at him is especially funny imo. so here's the obnoxious gremlin bothering her again.
> 
> also i wanted to do a gag that happened three times this chapter bc rule of three baybee!

The next day, Owlson was still tired.  
She drank some water to try to calm herself down. It didn't work. Obviously.

As she got in her car, she sighed. She was disappointed in herself for having relapsed. It wasn't a new thing, but this time she had been sober for about six months, which she had been proud of.

Before she could get too distracted by her thoughts, the mayor shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

Getting out of the car, Owlson wandered around the parking lot. Her work day wouldn't start until in about ten minutes, so she took the time to distract herself from her unpleasant thoughts.  
She picked some flowers, then arrived at her office with them a short while later. She put the flowers in a vase and admired them. Lilies were always her favorite...

Before Owlson could finish admiring the flowers, she was interrupted by someone bursting into her office.

Her eyes widened as she saw Glomgold. She sighed, exasparated and annoyed. She thought she would never have to deal with this obnoxious manchild again...  
Owlson let out an exasparated sigh.

"Hello, Owlson! How are ya after losing yer job?!", Glomgold shouted. Because of course he shouted. That's what the bastard does.

Owlson just sat at her desk and stared in confusion for ten seconds straight.

"I... What?", she responded, finally breaking the silence. "I'm the mayor. Are you dense?"

After standing in the doorway for ten seconds straight, because of course, Glomgold broke the silence.

"Ohhhhhh.... So that's why yer wearing the 'mayor' thing across yer torso... I thought you were just cosplayin'..."

Owlson looked at him in disbelief.

"The... The sign on the door literally says 'Mayor Owlson'...", she said, still not entirely convinced this was happening.

Glomgold shrugged.

"I thought ya were just really in character."

Owlson groaned and pinched her nosebridge in exasparation and annoyance.

"Anywho..." , she began. "What are you even doing here? Did you come all the way to St. Canard, just to be a nuisance?"

Glomgold laughed. That dramatic motherfucker laughed for like 10 seconds straight. Owlson checked her wristwatch as the annoying manchild kept doing his obnoxious evil laugh.

"I just wanted to rub my success in yer face!", he then shouted.

"Please don't rub anything in my face.", Owlson responded dryly, rolling her eyes.

Glomgold didn't respond to her remark and continued his overly dramatic rant (complete with cards, because of course) while Owlson just watered the lilies and typed on her phone, completely ignoring him.

"...So basically, what I'm saying is that I'm successful and I definitely don't cry myself to sleep every night!", Glomgold concluded his rant with.

"Uh huh.", Owlson responded, not looking away from the flowers. "While you were ranting, I contacted security."

Before Glomgold could properly react, two security guards dragged him out of the office.

"Curse you, security!"


End file.
